


Punctilious II

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [30]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (Haizaki and Hyuuga both drop the f-bomb lol), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Puns, Blood Drinking (mentioned), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Double Dating, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Forgiveness, Kissing, KiyuHyuu (referenced), KiyuHyuuRiko (implied), M/M, NebuMibu (on and off - implied), Original!Hayama, Original!Mibuchi, Original!Nebuya, Originals - Freeform, Puns & Word Play, Vampires, cursing, food (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Izuki turned to face Hayama, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. He knew the Original had undoubtedly heard it. But he couldn’t help it. They’d made the same pun. At the exact same moment.Was this...love?
Relationships: Hayama Kotarou/Izuki Shun
Series: Roommates [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Punctilious II

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really made me miss being in Tokyo! And it definitely made me want to eat at Yoshinoya (gyudon...mmmmm~)
> 
> While this fic is mostly filler (it's almost 7k of their first date) there are some important things that pertain to the overall universe. Like a cameo from a certain vamp we haven't seen yet. And a little bit of (referenced) info about how old Izuki and Hyuuga are (oh? what's this?) But I won't spoil it, haha.
> 
> Beta'd by my fab sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

Izuki thought practice was going well. Everyone was really getting excited for their upcoming game, so the energy level was high. He was a little disappointed that Furihata wasn’t in attendance. Not because he thought he needed the work. But because he would have felt a lot better getting picked up for his ‘date’ if The Slayer was there.

Still, Furihata had requested that he stay home with Akashi, who had finally recovered. Well, Furihata hadn’t given Izuki the details, but it seemed that Akashi no longer needed sleep the day away to regain his strength. And Izuki was not about to deny one of his most reliable bench players a favor.

There was less than an hour left of practice when Izuki spotted him. There, peering through one of the high windows in the gymnasium and grinning wide, was Hayama.

He hadn’t been kidding when he said he’d pick him up.

Hayama waved excitedly and pointed down, mouthing, ‘Can I come in?’

Izuki made to raise his hands to signal ‘no,’ but he realized his team might wonder what he was doing and who he was talking to. After all, those windows were high and Hayama was partially silhouetted by the late afternoon sun.

So, instead, he shook his head and then clapped his hands, getting his players’ attention. “Great job today!” he called. “I think everyone earned a little extra time off.” He smiled then. “Looks like your captain had some spare time to spare.” Nice.

There was a collective groan as they began cleaning up and filing out of the gym. Kagami was the last to leave, throwing Izuki a concerned look over his shoulder, but he waved him off.

“I’ve got to lock up, so go ahead and hit the showers, Ace,” he said. “But remember,” he added, holding up a finger. “Singing in the shower is all fun and games until you get shampoo in your mouth.” He snorted. “Then it becomes a soap opera.” 

Kagami pressed his forehead into his palm and shook his head before walking away, absently waving his other hand.

Izuki hated to blow him off like that -- not the joke part, though -- but he didn’t really want anyone to see Hayama. He wasn’t ashamed of accepting the Original’s offer of a date. Admittedly, it had happened so fast, his brain still hadn’t quite processed it. But it would be better if Kagami didn’t know, because then Aomine wouldn’t know, and then Akashi wouldn’t know.

Akashi might have been feeling a bit better, but Izuki wasn’t sure how the vampire would react if he found out one of the Originals who’d kidnapped his lover was still in town.

Plus, Akashi not knowing meant that word wouldn’t get back to Kiyoshi and Hyuuga. And as much as Izuki loved his family, there was no way they’d approve. In fact, Hyuuga would probably hop a plane back to Tokyo just to chew Izuki out properly.

He’d been so lost in thought, that he hadn’t heard Hayama approach. He just barely caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye as he stepped through the open doors of the gym, his strawberry blond hair catching the warm sunlight and almost glowing.

Izuki opened his mouth to greet him, an absolutely perfect pun on the tip of his tongue, when he noticed two others behind him.

Hayama didn’t seem bothered by them in the least and just casually strolled onto the court, holding a bouquet of flowers. “Hi, Shun! I hope I’m not too early,” he said, flashing a fanged smile.

But before Izuki could answer, one of the others stepped forward. It was Mibuchi. “Of course not, Kota-chan!” He had his hands on his hips. “You should never keep your date waiting.

The third joined them, reaching under his shirt to scratch his belly. “Reo, I thought you always said it was better to be fashionably late.” Nebuya offered, stifling a yawn.

“Not when it comes to dates!” Mibuchi frowned at him. “Honestly, Ei-chan, you’re hopeless.” Then he turned to face Izuki. “Isn’t he, Shun-chan?”

Izuki blinked. Once. Twice. And then managed a very eloquent, “Um…?” There were three Originals in the gym. He was by himself in the gym with three Originals. One of him. Three of them. He was definitely outnumbered. And most certainly in trouble. He couldn’t even come up with a good pun.

“Say something, Kota-chan,” Mibuchi urged in a stage whisper.

“Oh, right.” Hayama stepped forward and pressed the bouquet of blue flowers into Izuki’s hands. “These are for you,” he said, looking down at his shoes almost shyly. “They reminded me of you because they’re pretty.”

Izuki raised his eyebrows before glancing down at the flowers. They were very nice.

“They’re blue hydrangeas,” Mibuchi filled in. “Their meaning in the language of flowers is Apologies and Gratitude,” he added, lacing his fingers and bringing them up to his chin with a dreamy look in his eye.

Hayama cleared his throat. “Gratitude for you accepting my offer of going on a date,” he said, peeking up at Izuki, his head still lowered. “And my apologies for, you know…” A fang came out to worry at his bottom lip. “The whole...Glamour thing.”

Ah, yes. Izuki hadn’t forgotten that Hayama had put him under a Thrall when they’d first met. It was hard to move past something like that. But Hayama just seemed so earnest. Izuki didn’t want to stay mad at him.

More importantly, he was the only being -- human or vampire -- to genuinely laugh at his jokes, so…

“Ah, thank you,” Izuki said, bringing the bouquet to his chest. “They’re lovely.” He grinned. “You say they’re hydrangeas, but you really _ rose _ to the occasion.” Then he held them up. “I guess everything is A-Bouquet.” But he wasn’t done. “You came in pistils firing. But even if you’ve rushed a bit and shown your impatiens, I think our relationship can still bloom.”

That had to be a record. Izuki was sure of it.

Of course, while he was congratulating himself on a job well pun, Mibuchi and Nebuya were looking at him as if he’d grown a second head. Hayama on the other hand…

“Haha! What did I tell you?” He turned to face the other Originals. “He’s the best, right? Hilarious!” He looked at Izuki again, his eyes bright. “What can I say? I find you iris-istible.” 

There was a certain sound effect that one’s heart made when pierced by Cupid’s arrow. Was it a ‘zing?’ Or maybe it was more like a ‘bang?’ Either way, that was the noise Izuki heard the moment Hayama spoke that line.

That was the second pun he’d used. Oh, Izuki was falling hard…

But, before he started picking out formal hakama for their wedding, he needed to ask a few questions. “So, this is a date, right?” 

Hayama frowned slightly at that. “Yes. Of course.”

Okay. Izuki nodded. “Then -- and I in no way mean this to come across as rude -- but…” He eyed the other two. “Why are they here?”

“Oh!” Hayama gasped, liked he’d just realized it was unusual. “Well, I know I can kind of come on strong and I didn’t want to put too much pressure on you…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “So, I thought it might be better for our first time if it was a double date.”

“Double…” Izuki’s sharp gaze shifted over to Mibuchi and Nebuya. Oh. 

“Is that not okay?” Hayama asked, his lips turned down and his eyes wet.

The way Izuki saw it, he had two options. The first was to accept the others and have to spend the evening with three Originals. And the second was to tell Hayama ‘no’ and be completely alone with the vampire who’d both Thralled and kidnapped him.

“It’s fine,” Izuki said, going with option one. After all, he hadn’t been on a date in… Well, who was counting? And Hayama was right about it putting less pressure on them. “The more the merrier.” He looked down at his practice clothes. “Let me just take a quick shower,” he said, heading toward the locker room.

“Oh!” Mibuchi squeaked. “Kota-chan, you should join him.”

Izuki paused mid-step, his eyes going wide. “Wha--”

“You can wash his back for him,” Mibuchi went on. “Here,” he added, walking up and taking the flowers from Izuki. “You two go ahead and I’ll find something to put these in.”

Izuki gaped, unsure how to respond to that. He’d had experience with an Original, of course. Kiyoshi stayed with them when he was in town. And, yes, after living for thousands of years, things like privacy and what was currently acceptable tended not to matter. But Kiyoshi had always been rather reserved.

Going to a bathhouse or onsen was one thing. But just following Izuki into the showers on what was supposed to be their first date was something else entirely.

“Um,” Izuki began, his face hot.

“Ahh, look,” Nebuya said, clicking his tongue, “You made Shun blush, Reo.”

“No, I didn’t!” he fussed and then faced Izuki, pretty eyes wide. “Did I, Shun-chan?”

“Reo-nee, stop it!” Hayama stepped in front of him, balling his fists at his sides. “You’re embarrassing Shun!”

These three were like arguing siblings. And why wouldn’t they be? They’d known each other for thousands of years, after all. But they all threw around Izuki’s given name so easily. This family was getting a bit too familiar. Ha, nice.

“I’m just going to take a quick shower. Alone,” Izuki clarified. “I’ll be right back and then we can go.” He took off before any of them could object. And they must have respected his decision, because they didn’t follow him.

Ten or so minutes later, Izuki emerged from the locker room to find the three still waiting on the court. Mibuchi had produced a glass pitcher seemingly from nowhere and had placed the flowers inside it, leaving it on the risers. Nebuya was lounging on the ground, digging his pinky into his ear and ignoring Mibuchi, who was telling him it was unsightly behavior.

Hayama brightened when he noticed him, bounding over like an over-excited puppy. “Shun!” he cheered. “Are you ready to go?” 

However, before Izuki could tell him that he thought so, Mibuchi interrupted. “Shun-chan, you’re not wearing that, are you?”

Izuki looked down. He had on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. “Uh...yes?”

“Oh no!” Mibuchi gasped and then turned toward Hayama. “Kota-chan, you did tell him this was a date, right?”

“Yeah,” Hayama replied. “Yesterday.”

“Yesterday,” Mibuchi repeated. “That should have given him plenty of time to prepare appropriate attire.”

Again, Izuki accessed his clothing. This was what people wore on dates, right? These were his nicest jeans.

“Well, that settles it!” Mibuchi announced, hitting a fist against his open palm. “First activity for our double date: clothes shopping,” he sang.

Izuki opened his mouth to object, but didn’t get the chance. Hayama had already grabbed his hand and was dragging him toward the door, barely giving him enough time to lock it behind them. “Don’t worry, Shun,” he said, completely misreading the look on Izuki’s face, “We’ll take care of the bill.”

“That really isn’t necess--”

“It’s the least we can do!” Mibuchi interrupted. “Now, follow me.” He shot him a wink. “I know a place.”

The ‘place’ was a fancy boutique in Shibuya. The Originals had dragged Izuki through the train station and toward an avenue of very expensive-looking shops. It was late afternoon and they were all busy, filled with the after school and work crowds, but Mibuchi simply flashed a smile and suddenly he and Izuki were led toward the fitting rooms of the swankiest of all of them.

“Now,” Mibuchi said, getting Izuki’s attention as he was trying to keep his eye on Hayama and Nebuya toward the front of the store. “As much as I’d love to get you a whole new wardrobe, I don’t want to keep Kota-chan waiting.”

Izuki finally found his voice. “You really don’t have to--”

“But I do,” Mibuchi cut him off and then looked down at the ornate rug beneath their feet. “I am...ashamed of how I acted. My behavior was...atrocious.” He gave a sad smile. “I’m sure Sei-chan will never forgive me.”

Right. Everything Mibuchi had done was for Akashi’s sake. Well, the Other Akashi. But he was right, putting Takao under his Thrall and kidnapping everyone… It wasn’t exactly commendable. Though, if he was worried about anyone, it should be Midorima. Even if Akashi forgave Mibuchi for what he’d done, his progeny certainly wouldn’t. Not after what he’d put Takao through.

“I can’t speak for everyone else,” Izuki began. “But if buying me an outfit for Hayama’s and my, um, date--” His cheeks grew warm. What was he? Twelve? -- “If that’s how you make amends, I accept.” He placed a hand on Mibuchi’s shoulder. “Especially if you think my fashion sense is an is-shoe we have to ad-dress.”

Mibuchi just stared blankly at him. “Oh, was that one of your jokes?” he asked.

Izuki sighed. It looked like Hayama was the only one who got them.

“But, thank you,” Mibuchi continued. “For accepting this.” He sighed. “Now!” He gripped Izuki’s shoulders and spun him around so they were facing the dressing rooms. “You hop in and try these on, okay?

Izuki wasn’t sure if he was supposed to respond -- or when Mibuchi had gotten the chance to pick out any clothes -- but the shirts and pants were shoved into his arms and the curtain was drawn. 

Originals were so fast. 

About twenty outfits later -- Izuki thought they all looked fine, but what did he know -- Mibuchi finally gave him a thumbs up. “It’s perfect!” he gushed. “Kota-chan is going to die!”

Izuki had a very hard time believing that, all things considered.

Mibuchi led him toward the counter, where he paid for everything, and then they were off to join Hayama and Nebuya, who’d been waiting outside.

“Took you long enough,” Nebuya groused and then blinked up at Mibuchi from his seat on the bench. “Did you get a new shirt while you were in there?”

“Aww, Ei-chan, you noticed!” Mibuchi pressed his hands to the sides of his face. “Do you love it?”

To Izuki’s surprise, Nebuya’s cheeks tinted -- he must have fed recently -- and he looked away. “Looks nice.”

“Ah, Shun looks even better now!” Hayama shouted, drawing closer and grasping Izuki’s hands in his. “As expected, you look great in blue.” He beamed, one of his fangs catching on his lip. He looked cute.

Izuki cleared his throat, ignoring the flush that was creeping up his neck. “Thank you, Hayama.”

“Hey, I said it was okay to call me Kotarou,” he said with a slight frown. “Do you not want to?”

Oh, right. Izuki had forgotten. 

For ancient beings who took years to come to Tokyo after the Other Akashi awakened and to whom time meant nothing, they sure moved fast when it came to things like that. Speaking of which, hadn’t Hayama said that Mibuchi and Nebuya had gone home? Did that mean they’d come all the way back to Tokyo just for this double date? Where did they live?

“All right! Enough shopping,” Nebuya announced, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. “Let’s eat!”

For a moment, Izuki’s pulse quickened. Kiyoshi rarely had to feed. But he’d witnessed it a few times, had caught him with Hyuuga and… His face grew warm.

“Well, Shun-chan will be the only one eating,” Mibuchi corrected, shooting Izuki a reassuring look, like he’d read his mind. “What kind of foods do you like?”

“Yeah, we tried prying info out of Kiyoshi, but that Iron Heart wasn’t any help at all,” Nebuya complained. “I mean, he told us your favorite color, but--”

Hold on. Wait just a moment. They’d called… “Kiyoshi?” Izuki gaped. “You asked Kiyoshi?”

“Yeah,” Hayama answered, not picking up on Izuki’s distress. “But like Ei-chan said, he wasn’t much help…” He sighed. “It’s so lame! I wanted to surprise you with your favorite snack, at least.”

Izuki stood there, rooted to the spot. They’d called Kiyoshi. Which meant Kiyoshi knew. Which meant  _ Hyuuga _ knew. Shit. He quickly reached into his bag and pulled out his phone. He’d completely forgotten to check it after practice had ended. He hadn’t even turned the ringer back on.

42 Missed Calls.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He quickly scrolled through the list. Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Riko -- oh, he’d used her phone -- Hyuuga, Hyuuga… He swallowed and then clicked on his messenger. He had missed about twenty or so texts, the most recent reading:  _ ‘Are you out of your fucking mind?!’ _

Izuki sighed and quickly typed a response of  _ ‘Not crazy,’  _ and then, deciding not to be so short with his best friend, he added,  _ ‘I was thinking of making a pun about insanity, but I lost it.’ _ Then he put his phone away.

“Shun,” Hayama began, looking rather guilty. “Are you mad that we called Kiyoshi?”

Mad? No. A little terrified? Maybe. “No,” Izuki replied, offering him a smile. “He was going to find out sooner or later, right?” 

Hayama nodded. “You and Kiyoshi...you said you weren’t--”

“We’re not,” Izuki answered before he got the wrong idea. “Kiyoshi and I have been friends a long time. He’s kind of like my older brother. Or my dad,” he snorted. “He’s my family, so I knew he’d worry about me. That’s all.” That and Hyuuga would tear into him, which he absolutely did.

“So, it’s okay to continue our date?” Hayama asked hopefully. He was pretty cute. For a thousands-of-years-old vampire.

Izuki couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, we can continue.”

“Great!” Nebuya said. “Cuz it’s my turn to pick where we go.” He started heading back toward the station.

“Hey!” Mibuchi scolded, chasing after him. “We were going to let Shun-chan pick!”

Izuki shook his head. These were the scary vampires who’d kidnapped him and Furihata? 

“Shun,” Hayama asked from beside him. “Is it okay if I hold your hand on the way to the station?”

Again, that telltale flush was making its way up Izuki’s neck, spreading across his cheeks and burning his ears. Hayama was an undead contradiction. He was all bravado and unbridled enthusiasm one second and then a little shy and almost timid the next. Izuki couldn’t say that he didn’t like it, though.

“Sure,” he replied, reaching for Hayama’s hand and lacing their fingers. “I gave you my left hand, so now my right hand is left.”

Hayama laughed, throwing his head back before giving Izuki’s hand a squeeze. “You really are amazing, Shun,” he breathed, eyes sparkling again.

Izuki grinned. "Nah, I'm just all right." He lifted his free hand and wiggled his fingers.

Hayama chuckled and gently bumped their shoulders. They were quiet the rest of the way to the train station.

Nebuya took them to a chain place famous for their gyudon beef bowls. Izuki had been there a few times, but not in a while. He couldn’t remember what he used to get, but he supposed it didn’t matter, as Nebuya had done the ordering for him.

They were seated at the counter, Nebuya and Hayama flanking Izuki with Mibuchi peering around the largest of them to get a better look. Their server placed a tray with a massive bowl of rice and thinly sliced beef in front of Izuki and then three small glasses of water for the others. “Thank you and enjoy.”

Izuki eyed the towering pile of meat and onion. It looked and smelled delicious. And it was then that he was reminded he hadn’t eaten since having a late breakfast before afternoon practice. He was starving.

“Eat up!” Nebuya urged, watching him. “And tell me how it is.”

“Maybe we should order him some vegetables to help balance him out?” Mibuchi suggested.

“Nah, the kid’s on the scrawny side,” Nebuya said and then turned back toward Izuki, “No offense,” before facing Mibuchi once more. “He needs the protein and iron.”

Iron. Huh. Now, where had Izuki heard that before? Oh, right. Whenever Kiyoshi would plan on feeding on Hyuuga. He’d hover over him like a mother hen, making sure he ate properly ahead of time and replenished afterward. It wasn’t very often that Originals needed to consume human blood. But when they did…

“Not that Kota-chan plans on biting you,” Mibuchi interrupted his thoughts, once again stopping his worries before they became too much. Honestly, Izuki was beginning to wonder if Mibuchi  _ could _ read minds. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. 

Izuki was about to think really hard about a telepathy pun, but he was distracted by Nebuya.

“Go on. It’s going to get cold.” He pointed toward the bowl, eagerly waiting for Izuki to start eating. Originals could definitely ingest human food, but when it came time to digest… Well, it wasn’t the most pleasant thing.

And if all Nebuya wanted to do was eat vicariously through Izuki, he could deal with that.

“Okay, okay,” Izuki said, reaching for his chopsticks. “I see what you’re doing.” Nebuya drew back a bit. “But it’s fine,” Izuki went on. “I’ve got no beef with meating you halfway.” He ignored the groans he received from Mibuchi and Nebuya in favor of enjoying Hayama’s melodious laughter as he began to eat.

Mmm. It tasted even better than it looked.

Perhaps that mountain of meat could have easily been demolished by a man Nebuya’s size. But Izuki barely made it halfway before he tapped out. He hadn’t even reached the rice.

“Aww, c’mon, Shun,” Nebuya sighed. “You can do better than that, can’t you?”

Izuki shook his head. “I’m sorry if I come off a bit jerky, but if I eat any more, my life will be at steak.” Ooh, that was a good one, too. He was on a roll. “I hope you won't stew over this.”

Again, Hayama laughed, loud and raucous. “Shun, you’re killing me,” he wheezed. 

“All right, I think we’re done here,” Mibuchi said, beginning to stand up.

And then, at the same time, Hayama and Izuki replied, “Well-done?” 

Izuki turned to face Hayama, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. He knew the Original had undoubtedly heard it. But he couldn’t help it. They’d made the same pun. At the exact same moment.

Was this...love? 

“Do you have room for dessert?” Hayama asked him, pulling Izuki from his moment. Maybe he hadn’t felt that connection the way Izuki had. “On the train, you said you liked coffee jelly, right?”

Izuki blushed. That was something he’d said in passing when he saw an ad while they waited for their stop. And Hayama had remembered. “I do,” he confirmed. “But I don’t think I could eat anything else right now.”

Hayama smiled, standing up and offering his hand. “Later then?”

Izuki swallowed and nodded, accepting Hayama’s hand and getting onto his feet.

“Ooh, I’d love to try my hand at making it for you, Shun-chan,” Mibuchi said as they made their way out of the restaurant. “Do you like it sweet?” 

It always got darker earlier in the city. The sun was still low in the sky, but hidden by the tall buildings around them. But even with how dark it had become, the electric lights of Akihabara lit up the night.

“Yay! Akiba!” Hayama cheered as they walked out of the station. Then he turned to face Izuki. “Are you sure you’re okay with letting me pick the next place?”

He’d asked that about ten times since Izuki had forfeited his turn. The three had been looking at him expectantly and he had no idea where he wanted to go. He wasn’t even sure where people went on dates. His limited experience, combined with how he watched his best friend ‘date’ -- nights in watching movies on the couch -- didn’t really give him much to work with.

“I told you, it’s fine, Kotarou,” Izuki replied, ignoring the way his cheeks heated at using Hayama’s given name. Then again, if he was an Original, maybe both his names were given? They were born vampires, but Kiyoshi hadn’t really mentioned having any parents, so--

“Oh, look at that gigantic store!” Mibuchi gasped from beside them, pointing toward a silver building that was several stories tall. “We have to go!”

“Aww, but Reo-nee,” Hayama whined. “I wanted to take Shun to the arcade…” 

Izuki couldn’t be sure -- of course, he was sure, he could see everything -- but he swore he saw Mibuchi send a wink Nebuya’s way. “Then, I’ll have Ei-chan take me and you and Shun-chan can go to the arcade, okay?”

Hayama’s eyes lit up as he nodded. “Thanks! You’re the best, Reo-nee!” he said as he took Izuki’s hand and dragged him down the street. Izuki struggled to keep up. Vampires were fast, but Originals were faster. And Hayama,well...he was something else!

They finally slowed when they reached a tall building with a big red wall. A huge logo and large white letters starkly contrasted with the paint. “Taito Center?” Izuki used to come here sometimes in middle and high school, but it had been ages.

“Yup!” Hayama grinned at him. “This place has the most crane machines in the world,” he announced as he stepped closer. “And I’m going to win you a prize.”

Izuki couldn’t help but smile in response. Hayama was really going all in. He had been since he’d picked him up at the gym. He was thoughtful, even worrying about scaring Izuki off by having them go on their date alone.

But...now they were alone, weren’t they? Mibuchi and Nebuya had finally stopped chaperoning. And although Izuki thought that would make him nervous, he was actually looking forward to having some one-on-one time with his date.

“Ah! That’s the one!” Hayama shouted and then took off, running full-speed into the arcade and leaving Izuki at the entrance. 

Izuki sighed. Yeah, Hayama definitely gave a hundred and ten percent. But he was a bit absent-minded. It was kind of charming, really. Refreshing.

Or maybe Izuki was just happy to finally have someone interested in him. Someone who laughed at his puns. Someone who made puns back. Hayama was attractive, of course, but he was made all the more handsome every time he threw his head back, howling with laughter.

There was that feeling in Izuki’s chest again.

He shook his head and walked into the massive arcade. Thankfully, he’d kept his eye on Hayama as the Original bobbed and weaved his way through the crowd. But even if he hadn’t, his bright head of hair was easy enough to spot.

Izuki was so focused on Hayama, that he didn’t notice the man cutting too close to his right until they bumped shoulders. Despite his lanky frame, it was like Izuki had run into a wall. “Ah, sorry. My bad,” Izuki said, turning his full attention on him. He was tall, with sharp gray eyes, and dark hair in...were those cornrows?

“Watch where the fuck you’re going,” he growled at him, looking down his nose. Then he paused, leaning in gripping Izuki’s chin between his finger and thumb. “Hey, you’re not too hard on the eyes, are ya?”

Izuki pulled back, out of his hold. “While eye see what you’re saying,” he began, “It was rude of you to lash out.” He grinned wide and when the other man fixed him with a confused expression, he continued. “I apologize. That couldn’t have been cornea.”

Again, the other guy didn’t respond. He just drew back and stuffed his hands into his pockets, muttering something about ‘stupid fucking human sayings’ before he started to walk off. He did look back over his shoulder. “It’s a shame, Pretty Face. But I’ve got somewhere to be.” And then he was gone.

Why didn’t anyone get his puns? Those were good ones, too! And then it hit him. He’d called Izuki a human. Which meant… Well, that was fine. Vampires were allowed to go into arcades. Heck, Izuki was with one now. 

“Shun!” Speak of the devil. “Shun, there you are!” Hayama came bounding over, a bright smile on his face, his fangs glinting in the white fluorescent and neon lights. “This is for you!” He held out a stuffed animal. It kind of looked like a mix between a leopard and a teddy bear. 

“Oh.” Izuki accepted it. “Thank you, Kotarou.”

Hayama rubbed the back of his neck. “I hope you like it,” he said, his gaze on the floor. “I actually wanted to get this cool looking bird with big eyes, but…” he trailed off. 

Izuki looked down at the leopard-bear -- cheetah? -- and then back at Hayama. “I love it,” he said, causing the other to snap his head back up. “And I’m not kitten,” he said. “It’s purrfect.”

Even in the noisy arcade, surrounded by crane machines with their 8-bit tunes, Hayama’s laughter was the loudest sound.

They played a few more games after that, going up onto the other floors and seeing what they had to offer. Hayama wasn’t the best mobile suit operator, but with Izuki telling him where to shoot, he got a pretty decent score. The rhythm games were the most fun. But if Izuki was honest, he just liked watching Hayama dance. His movements were both sharp and smooth and the tricks he did impressed the crowd. Until he did a backflip by kicking off the screen of the machine and the manager had to ask him to calm down or leave.

Before Izuki knew it, it was nearly ten o’clock. He and Hayama were just sitting down to split a melon soda, when Mibuchi and Nebuya appeared, as if from nowhere.

“Ah, I bought so much!” Mibuchi said, holding up a couple of bags and then grinning at Nebuya, who was fully loaded. “I forgot how many fun stores there were here.” He lifted a hand, cupping it to his mouth. “Some naughty ones, too,” he added with a giggle. “So, did you two have fun?”

Izuki realized then that his and Hayama’s date was almost over. And even though they’d spent hours together, they hadn’t really gotten to talk. Sure, he’d learned a bit more about the Original. And he found out he had amazing dance skills. And that, while he was overly enthusiastic, he could also be shy. And he was clearly working on his pun skills…

Oh. Maybe Izuki knew more than he thought.

“Shun,” Hayama said after taking another sip from their soda. “Are you tired?” And then, immediately, he backtracked. “Not that I’m saying you should go home,” he corrected. “I just...I don’t really want our date to be over yet…”

Again, Izuki’s cheeks burned and he was sure each of the vampires had heard the way his pulse quickened. “Me either,” he admitted. But any embarrassment he felt melted away when he saw the way Hayama smiled at him.

“Shun, I--”

“Perfect!” Mibuchi interrupted, throwing his arms up. “Because I heard that there’s this really cool new club that opened up in Roppongi!”

Hmm… a new club in Roppongi… That sounded familiar. Then again, there were tons of night clubs there. And although Izuki wasn’t exactly the clubbing type, he was sort of looking forward to seeing Hayama dance again. And maybe...joining him.

“That sounds fun,” Izuki said. “I hope it’ll be better than last time.” And when the three looked at him with concerned expressions, he went on. “I went to the comedy club with my family and I ended up paying for everyone.” He paused. “Jokes on me.”

Mibuchi gave an awkward chuckle while Nebuya shook his head and Hayama barked out another laugh. 

“Okay, let’s head to Roppongi!”

By the time they managed to catch a train and stow all of Mibuchi’s purchases in -- several -- lockers in the station, it was nearly eleven. But Izuki didn’t mind. He wasn’t tired and he didn’t have classes or practice the next day. 

Besides, Hayama held his hand the whole way and that was...definitely nice. Izuki had to hand it to him. Haha, good one.

“You know  _ he’s _ in Roppongi,” Nebuya said to Mibuchi. Izuki and Hayama were following behind, the sidewalk too narrow to fit four across.

“I know,” Mibuchi replied. “And the closer we get, the more likely he’s running the place.”

Izuki wanted to ask who they were talking about. But he paused when he saw the bright neon sign for the club. It read, ‘The Spider’s Web.’ And it was definitely where they were headed because it looked like it had just opened, complete with a line that wrapped around the building.

“Oh, I don’t think we’re going to make it in before closing,” Mibuchi said, turning to face them with a pout. “I’m sorry, Shun-chan. And after we made you come all this way.”

Izuki peered around him toward the building. It was true that the line was long. But he got the feeling that whoever ran the place was the reason Mibuchi no longer wanted to go. Never mind the fact that the Original’s Thrall was powerful enough to gain them access, if he so desired.

Yeah, it definitely wasn’t just the long wait. 

“Well, Ei-chan and I are going to take a walk,” Mibuchi continued. “Kota-chan, why don’t you escort Shun-chan home?” he suggested. “We can pick you up after, if you want.”

“I don’t need to be picked up,” Hayama replied with a childish stomp of his foot. But then he turned toward Izuki, a shy smile on his lips. “Shun, would you allow me to see you home?”

All thoughts of whoever owned the club fled from Izuki’s mind when Hayama asked him that. He really was just too cute. If a vampire that old could be called ‘cute.’ Though, they did look to be about the same age. Not that Izuki actually looked his true age, but they could talk about that another time.

“You can see me home, if you promise not to look anywhere else,” Izuki answered, earning both a laugh and a huge grin from Hayama.

“Like I could keep my eyes off of you,” Hayama snorted and took Izuki’s hand in his, lacing their fingers. “Let’s go.”

The walk back to the station was comfortable. Easy. “I’ve been having a great time,” Izuki said suddenly. “In case you were wondering.”

“Oh,” Hayama answered, uncharacteristically quiet. “That’s good.” One of his fangs came out to worry at his lower lip. “I’m glad.”

Izuki smiled. “You know, the last time I went on a date with three other people, I was the odd man out.”

Hayama stopped walking. He turned to face him, his brows drawn together. “I didn’t get that one.” He scratched his head.

“No, that’s--” Izuki cut himself off with a chuckle. “That wasn’t a pun,” he clarified. “I meant, I was out with three people who were...together,” he stressed. “So, I felt like I didn’t belong.” Hayama nodded, but still looked a little confused. “You know what they say,” Izuki said. “There’s a reason triangles don’t go one dates with circles.” He lowered his voice. “They’re pointless.”

It was funny. But weak. And Hayama didn’t laugh.

“Reo-nee, Ei-chan, and I aren’t together like that,” Hayama explained. “Well, sometimes Reo-nee and Ei-chan are, but--” He shook his head. “Did you feel like that tonight?” he asked. “Like you were the odd one out?”

Izuki took both of Hayama’s hands in his and gave them a squeeze. “No,” he answered. “You made this feel like a real date.”

Hayama grew serious as they started walking toward their platform. “Good,” he said. “And I’m mad at them,” he added.

“Mad at who?” Izuki asked, thrown for a loop.

“And those people who made you feel bad,” Hayama said, a fang digging into his lip. “That wasn’t very nice.”

A slow smile spread across Izuki’s face. “They didn’t do it on purpose, Kotarou,” he said. “I promise, it was just...me.”

“Just...you,” Hayama echoed. “Well,” he went on, holding a fist up as they boarded their train. “I vow to never make you feel like that, Shun.” It was late and their car was empty, so Hayama led them toward the row of open seats. “I really like you, Shun,” he said. “Like, really, really.” He leaned in close, looking determined. “And I’m going to do everything I can to make you happy.”

Warmth swirled in Izuki’s chest. He thought of the wonderful night they’d had. Of the cute stuffed animal in his bag. Of all the times Hayama had laughed at his puns. And the few he’d made. And, honestly, Izuki shouldn’t have been held responsible for what happened next.

Before he knew it, he’d closed the distance between them, pressing his lips firmly against Hayama’s. It was chaste and brief. And the Original’s eyes were wide when Izuki pulled back. 

“Shun…” 

“Sorry,” Izuki said, though he wasn’t. “If that was moving too quickly--” But this time it was Hayama who kissed him, releasing Izuki’s hands in favor or wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Thank goodness they were the only ones in this car.

When they finally broke apart, Izuki’s head was spinning from lack of oxygen and his lips were tingling and undoubtedly swollen. 

“Shun,” Hayama breathed, pressing their foreheads together. “I have wanted to do that from the moment I saw you.” 

Izuki cocked his head to the side, but couldn’t formulate a response. Besides, he didn’t really want to bring up the whole Thrall and kidnapping thing. “Oh?” was all he managed.

“I want to do this again,” Hayama said. 

“Kissing?” Izuki questioned, finally finding his voice. 

Hayama ducked his head. “Well, yes, kissing,” he answered. “But I meant going on a date.” 

Oh. Well, now Izuki felt a little silly. 

“Would you want to, Shun?” Hayama went on. “Go on another date with me?”

Izuki wet his lips. “That depends,” he breathed, feeling a bit bold. “Would we have chaperones again?”

Hayama leaned in close, nearly causing Izuki to bump his head against the window. “Only if that would make you more comfortable.” But judging by how dark Hayama’s eyes had become, Izuki figured he was hoping they could be alone.

“I definitely want to,” Izuki said. “I’d very much like to go on a date where I have you all to myself.” Hayama didn’t get a chance to reply, as they’d reached their stop, their little bubble suddenly filled with other passengers.

It was actually pretty chilly when they walked outside of the station. Or maybe that was just because it had been so warm in the train car. Izuki shivered.

“That outfit looks nice, but it can’t be warm,” Hayama noted, wrapping an arm around Izuki. Vampires were normally pretty cool to the touch -- unless they’d just fed -- but Hayama had some residual warmth that could have only come from Izuki.

“Thanks,” he said as they made their way toward his apartment building. “Remind me to thank Mibuchi-san again.” Hayama nodded.

They were there all too soon. 

“I guess I should let you go,” Hayama said, a finger still hooked around one of Izuki’s as he swung his arm slightly. He sighed. “I’m so lame, but...I don’t want it to be over yet.”

Izuki nodded. “I mean, we can go out again, Kotarou.” He took a step forward and placed a hand on Hayama’s cheek. “Your fast pace is contagious, I think,” he said.

Hayama blinked. “Shun?” 

Izuki swallowed, glancing across the street. “I mean, there are rules, right?” Heat was rising in his cheeks again. “Like, it would be totally inappropriate for me to invite you up to my apartment. Where I currently live alone.” What was he saying? The evening was catching up with him and he was most definitely out of it.

“I’m not sure what the human rules are for dating,” Hayama admitted. “But if it feels right to you, too…” He smiled. “I would gladly accept that invitation.” 

They didn’t do anything, really. Just walked hand in hand into his apartment. Hayama chuckled as Izuki tried to put both his feet into one pajama pant leg. And then they cuddled under the comforter.

“I had an amazing time,” Hayama said. “You really are the best, Shun.” He kissed him again and closed his eyes, pulling Izuki against his chest. And Izuki let him. “I’m definitely falling for you.”

Izuki yawned as he snuggled even closer. “Then I’ll be sure to catch you.”

It wasn’t his best work, but he _ was _ tired. And judging by the way Hayama’s arms tightened around him, Izuki believed it was a good one, after all.

BONUS: 

A thought suddenly occurred to Izuki, causing him to snap his eyes open. He’d left his flowers in the gym! How was he going to explain that to his team?

Ah, well…they didn’t have practice until Monday. He’d figure out an explanation by then.

He burrowed further into Hayama’s embrace and sighed, letting himself drift back off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! They're so cute! I found myself getting caught up in Hayama's pace, too. I almost had them do a bit more, haha. But he's willing to go at whatever speed Izuki is comfortable with and that's just the best. He really wants to make up for that whole thrall/kidnapping thing, huh? Mibuchi and Nebuya, too. They're not bad guys.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~  
> If you ship HayaIzu/IzuHaya, let's be friends!! haha~


End file.
